I Wanna Die
by CH Boobear
Summary: Jaejoong yang putus asa sedang memutar otak mencari cara untuk bunuh diri yang ia anggap elegan dan elite


**Tittle : I Wanna Die**

**Author : CH BooBear**

**Pairing : Jeje Yuno - YunJae**

**Leght : OneShoot**

***** YUNJAE *****

.

.

.

*All jaejae pov*

Namaku kim jaejoong, umur 27 Inginmengakhiri hidup, itulah yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang. Dalam pekat malam akuberjalan tak tau arah. Yang ingin aku temukan adalah sebuah inspirasi bagaimanacara yang elegan untuk memisahkan ruh dari jasatnya.

Aku tak mau mati konyol,aku takut jasadku diketemukan dalam keadaan yang memalukan. Bagaimanapun,kematian juga harus mengangkat harga tak mau gantung diri. Sederhanasaja Nanti jasadku ditemukan dalam keadaan menggantung, dengan lidah terjulurdan mata melotot. Ngeri.

Aku juga tak mau kalau bakar diri, nanti jasadku gosongtidak dapat dikenali, karna aku terkenal akan kulitku yang indah,halus, seputihsusu. Bak sebuah porselen. Aku ingin mati dalam keadaan utuh, terhormat dandikenang, setidaknya diingat selalu oleh yunho. Kekasihku. Belahan jiwaku yangsangat kucintai, yang kuat menghadapi dera caci maki orang pada hubungan .

aku tak sekuat dia dalam menghadapi cobaan hidup ini. Aku hujatan yang datang terus menerus. Terutama dari keluarga kami, ibuku mati karna frustasi akan kelainan sex-ku. Ayahku dipecat daripekerjaannya karna aku masih berhubungan dengan yunho, kekasihku. karna atasan ayahku adalah ayah yunho. Sedangkan yunho? Ia diancam akan dicoret dari daftar keluarga dan dpaksa menikah oleh gadis pilihan keluarganya, walau yunho berkalikali meyakinkanku untuk tetap bersamanya dan menjagaku. Tapi aku tidak bisamembiarkan semua ini berlanjut lebih dalam. Aku lebih baik mati

"Malaikat maut… beri tau aku bagaimana caramengakhiri hidup yang elegan itu." tanyaku pada malam dan terus berjalan tanpa arah sambil tersenyum melihat gedung" tinggi menjulang. Ah. . Bagaimanajika Melompat dari atas gedung ? tapi rasanya tidak ! aku takut ketinggian. Aku tak mau sebelum mati nanti harus senam jantung duluan ketikameluncur, terlebih aku tidak ingin yunho mengetahui aku mati dengan kepala pecah,lebam Dan darah yang berceceran, menjijikkan.

Aku mulai berfikir lagi, Mungkin dengan racun atau alkohol? Beberapa gram shabu-shabu Dan alkohol masih ada dirumah, sayangkalau tidak dipakai. Tapi… aku telah bersumpah pada yunho untuk tidakmengkonsumsi obat-obatan,dan jika diketahui aku over dosis, aku pasti dicap pembohong oleh yunho. Aku pun tak mau sebelum mati harus merasakan sakaw dankejang- …

sepertii orang linglung, aku terus berjalan tertatih- tatih. Tanpa sadar berjalan terlalu ke tengah jalan. Dan selalu hampir terserempet pengendara motor yang melintas. Sambil membunyikan klaksonpengendara itu menumpat "gila! Nggak punya otak".  
Dan karna itu Kini aku justru mendapatkan diri ke mobil atau kereta api. Bagaimana? Tapi…itupun kalau akumati, kalau engga? Masih selamat? Sungguh Tolol.

Mungkin mati dengan tenang diatas kasur ranjangkuakan lebih elegan. Dengan yunho dan ayah yang menungguiku dengan terisakdisampingku dan berkata "Bertahanlah." Dan aku akan menjawab "Ini sudahtakdirku, maafkan aku. Dan hiduplah berbahagia"  
Tapi aku kembali tertawa hambar, mengingat aku tidak mengidap penyakit yang mematikan. Aku rajin fitnes,aku merasa sehat, otot bisepku menjadi bukti jika tidak percaya. . Ahtapi mungkin saja aku terkena AIDS. Bukankah gay Lebih rentan terkena AIDS? berhubungan seks dengan yunho bisa saja menyebabkan AIDS. Terlebih intensitasseks kami tinggi, bisa 7-10 jam lamanya. Tapi, bukankah jika kami berhubunganseks, yunho selalu memakai kondom?

"Ah. . . Dasar, kau begitu tolol kimjaejoong, kalaupun kena AIDS sekarang, mampusnya kan butuh waktu. Aku mau mati sekarang"rutukku kesal

"SEMUA SIALAN!" teriakku lagi pada , merutuk, melampiaskan kekesalan entah pada siapa. Memang kenapakalau aku gay?  
Mengapa dipermasalahkan? Bukankah kita manusiamemang punya hak untuk mencintai dan dicintai? Mengapa dipertentangkan?Sungguh, aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan yunho

Aku kembali berjalan tertatih. Dan kini terhentisejenak memandang sebuah bangunan yang berlambang salib, aku mulai tersadar,lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menginjakkan kaki ke bagunan suci itu. Ada baiknya mungkinsebelum mati aku melakukan pengakuan dosa terlebih dahulu. Siapa tau aku memasuki pelataran bengunan dan mengatupkankedua tangan didepan dada.

" Tuhan, maafkan aku selama ini telah berpaling dari ajaranMu. Maafkan aku jika aku mencintai yunho, aku tahu kami melanggar aturanmu untuk mencintai sesama jenis. Tapi tolong jangan terlalu persalahkan kami. Bukankah kau memberi hati pada manusia untuk saling mencintai dan menyayangi? Dan aku mencintai yunho...mengapa semua dipertentangkan tuhan ?Jika ini memang salah, Mungkinkah Engkau berkenan mengutus malaikat maut yangbaik hati untuk membantuku menghadapMu ya Tuhan. Karna aku sendiri pun bingung untuk menentukan cara kematianku. Aku sadar aku banyak berbuat dosa dan jikapunaku masuk neraka tidak apa-apa, tapi Aku percaya, Engkau akan memilihkan jalanterbaik untukku. Jangan lupa permintaanku terimakasih sebelumnya "  
Itulah segelintir doa dan curahan hatiku padatuhan. Dan berharap segera didengar oleh NYA, tapi lagi lagi aku tersenyum bodoh. Mana mau tuhan mendengar orang pendosa sepertiku?

Suara jangkrik dan katak meriuhkan suasana begituaku melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tak tentu arah. Tak berapa lama berjalan,aku kini berada disisi sungai 'han river'

"Apakah ini jalan kematian yang ditentukanoleh tuhan? Tenggelam?" Fikirku keras. Aku pun menguatkan hati untukmemilih jalan kematian ini. Menenggelamkan diri. Lagipula. Aku tidak bisaberenang. Ini mudah

Dan kini aku sudah berjalan ke tengah2 sungai,merasakan arus air sungai menerpa tubuhku. Sudah sebatas dada. Tinggal berjalansedikit lagi maka aku akan tenggelam. Sempurna

"KIM JAEJOONG! BERHENTI!"

DEG

Aku terkaget tidak percaya. . Suara itu. . . JungYunho. . . Dia menemukanku!

"BERHENTI JUNG! JANGAN KESINI!"Teriakku kasar. Tapi rasanya percuma. Kekasihku orangnya cukup keras kini ia tengah menarikku paksa keluar dari seretan arus sungai

"JANGAN HENTIKAN AKU JUNG! HIKS! JANGANHENTIKAN AKU! PERGILAH BODOH!" histerisku dengan kuat mendorongnyamenjauh dariku. Aku pun tak terasa mengalirkan air mata

PLAK

Yunho menamparku keras. Dan aku terkejut. Tidakpernah ia sekasar ini padaku

"KAU! KAU YANG BODOH! APA MAKSUDMU INGINMENGAKHIRI HIDUPMU?! BUNUH DIRI? DISAAT SEMUA PIHAK HENDAK MFNDUKUNG KITA? APAUSAHAKU SIA SIA KIM ?" teriaknya dengan mencengkram erat pundakku

"apa. . . Apa maksudnya yun?" Baiklah. Aku tidak mengerti akan arahpembicaraannya

"orang tuaku. . . Mereka telah memutuskanuntuk menerima hubungan kita. . . Apa kau mengerti itu artinya apa jae? Kitadirestui..." jelas yunho membuatku terbelalak tidak percaya. Lelucon macamapa ini?

"kakek dan nenek datang dr gwangju, merekamengancam dan menasehati orangtuaku untuk dapat menerima hubungan kita. Danorangtuaku. Akan belajar menerimamu. Apa kau sudah paham jae"jelas yunhopanjang lebar dan memelukku erat,

"benarkah itu? Kita . . . Bisa terusbersama?" tanyaku lirih dan balas memeluknya erat

"tentu saja"

"maafkan aku"

"jangan lakukan hal bodoh ini lg"

"ya" isakku tertahan. Kini akumenyadari arti hidup sebenarnya. Sungguh aku akan menyesal jika aku mengakhirihidup saat ini. Terima kasih tuhan kau telah memberi jawaban atas segalapermohonan. Dan aku tidak ingin mati. Dan ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi

YUNJAE - END


End file.
